Live Free or Spy Hard
by dangxiaolong
Summary: Freezerburn Spy!AU Beacon Intelligence Agency has decided Yang is too hotheaded and needs someone to cool her off. Enter: Weiss Schnee, a spoiled, fussy brat who BIA thinks has the qualifications to calm Yang down a bit. The question: can they even stop sniping at each other long enough for that to happen?
1. Chapter 1

_This is a concept I'm working with. I don't know, I kind of wanted to write a spy AU. Spoiler alert: no major character deaths in this story. Anywho, the codenames are their alternate outfit names. Freezerburn will begin next chapter. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"Okay, listen to me <em>very<em> closely, Hunter," the female voice in Yang's ear said, calling her by her codename as the blonde casually strolled across the lobby of the large hotel, flipping her golden mane over her shoulder as she passed men in suits. The hotel had already been cleared of civilians and most staff members. "You are going to speak with Mr. Black, you are going to place the tracker on Mr. Black's briefcase, and you are _not_ going to get into any altercations. The goal is to stay under the radar. You are a _secret_ agent."

_Yeah, yeah, got it, Goodwitch_, Yang thought. She felt bare, yet somehow overdressed without her typical garb, instead dressed in a fancy skirt and blazer. The goal was to plant a tracker on Mercury, a male who she could already tell was obnoxious before she had even reached him.

Her heels clicked on the shiny white tile as she kept her lilac eyes locked on her target, a man about 5'11" with silver hair and a strong build. The twenty year old spy thought that if she weren't lesbian, she might be interested. Maybe.

"Hello." she purred as she reached him. She was going to have to play the dumb blonde card, as much as it pained her. Talk to him, tell him that she was interested in a business deal, get his fingerprint off the document to bring back to HQ for duplication, and stick the tracker on his briefcase. All while looking clueless. "Are you Mercury Black?"

"I am." he replied, eyes trailing up and down her figure, a smirk Yang despised, for some reason, appearing on his face. "And you are?"

"I'm _Nemnogo Solntsa Drakon_." Yang replied, translating her name, 'Little Sun Dragon', from its Chinese origin to Russian. Why Russian? She had no clue, but she was actually quite proud of herself for thinking that up on the spot, being fluent in five languages. However, she was going to regret it later.

"Nice to meet you, Nemn… Hmm..." the gray eyed male said. His smirk faltered for a moment as he stood there, looking at her, his eyebrows creased. It seemed as though he was trying to recall something.

It could've been a couple of seconds, or it could've been a minute, but Yang suddenly realized something, her stomach dropping a bit as she thought back to when she and her sister, Ruby (codename: Slayer), had been viewing the profiles that Beacon Intelligence Agency had on Mercury Black.

She stared into his irises, determined to not waver as she recalled the information.

_Height… 5'11._

_Primary fighting style… Kickboxing._

_Fluent in…_

She watched as his eyes cleared up, everything clicking together in his head.

_Chinese and Russian_.

"Well, well, well, _Yang_." the gray-haired male said, the smirk appearing again. "I've heard lots about you from a _little_ friend of mine. Neo?"

_Neo_. The multicolored woman was the bane of her existence. Every time Yang thought about her she got angry.

"Hunter, I think it's time to leave the area." Glynda said in her ear as Yang stared Mercury down.

"Mm." Yang made a noncommittal noise. She couldn't back down, not now.

"Hunter. Leave _immediately_." Goodwitch commanded, her tone harsh.

"Aww, do you need to get bailed out before the fun's even begun?" the male asked, tilting his head to the side and leaning towards her as though telling her a secret. "I've got you surrounded."

Yang finally let their eye contact break as she looked around. Suddenly, all the men in suits seemed a bit more sinister as their eyes locked on her.

The blonde felt her fingers twitch toward her twin revolvers, held in thigh holsters. But no, not yet. Not until they made the first move.

"Look, I think you and I both know who's gonna win this." Yang replied, dropping the dumb blonde act. It didn't even matter now that he knew who she was.

The noise Mercury made couldn't quite be counted as a laugh as he let out a whoosh of air through his nose in amusement.

"Right. Me." he agreed, fingers creeping towards his jacket, the motion not going unnoticed by Yang. "You know, you're kind of hotheaded. It's cute, really."

"Unlike you." she snarled, eyes glued to him.

"Ms. Xiao Long," Goodwitch growled into her earpiece. "If you do not leave _immediately_, there will be _consequences_."

At these words, Yang ripped out her mic, tossing it on the floor. The cheap piece of plastic broke at the impact, its mechanical insides displayed for all to see as it skidded across the shiny tile.

_Screw consequences_, Yang thought, her fury bubbling up in her. _I have a score to settle_.

Her patience running out, the blonde's hands quickly gripped her firearms, cocking them.

Mercury quickly gripped his briefcase, sliding it along the floor towards another person, a woman with green hair.

Yang quickly fired at him, missing by millimeters at the very least and hitting the glass wall behind him, causing it to shatter.

Screams sounded as the glass broke, but Yang didn't pause, cursing her choice of footwear as she dashed after the sprinting man, who had set off in the opposite direction of where he had slid the briefcase.

"Catch me if you can, blondie!" he shouted, going up the stairs.

_The one fucking day I have to wear heels_, she thought angrily. _I have to climb stairs._

Without any more thought, she tore up the steps after him, shooting at his back and somehow managing to miss every time, off by only a little, but just enough to miss fully.

They climbed for quite awhile, Yang's aching feet protesting every step of the way, but eventually the male whipped around a corner instead of up another staircase, and Yang followed, only to realize they were on the roof.

The bright sunlight stung her eyes but she followed anyway, ignoring her aching calves and feet, pounding heart, and the fact that her lungs were screaming for air.

Yang shot at Mercury again, and this time, she hit his shoulder.

Profanities spewed from the kickboxer's mouth as he climbed the ladder to board a helicopter, which Yang shot at as well, the bullets ricocheting off the metal.

After a moment, the helicopter lifted off, away, heading in the opposite direction, and Yang put her twin holsters back, breathing heavily.

There was silence for a moment until the blonde heard a vague whooshing noise that only got louder by the second.

Turning around, she experienced a vague horror as she watched the small but definitely deadly projectile heading her way.

A missile. They shot a missile at her. Why was she surprised?

Yang glanced around frantically, seeing no other option but to jump.

So, she did.

Air rushed by her, filling her ears with a whistling noise as she fell, reflecting on the fact that this was probably a bad choice. She had chosen breaking every bone in her body over blowing up?

As the missile hit its mark with a deafening boom, Yang closed her eyes, moving closer to the side of the building in midair. The brilliant light of the fire still burned through her lids, leaving an impression even as she continued to fall, fall, fall, the neverending pull of gravity acting on her swiftly.


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm baaack! Yeah, here it is. Hope you enjoy! The idea of Blake's parents come from my friend Jillian. They won't really play a massive part unless I decide to have flashbacks and stuff (which I probably will). Enjoy! They're going to go on their first mission next chapter :)_

* * *

><p>As Yang fell, she reflected on the events in the past ten minutes, keeping her eyes shut tight, even as the shrapnel hit her.<p>

Yang was certain she was going to die. She had already accepted her death. She was just glad Ruby had Blake to look after her. After all, she had first met Blake way back when they were kids, when the other girl had moved in across the street from them.

Of course, when they had played spies in the street, Yang never thought it would really happen.

However, around age thirteen, Yang and Blake had walked home from school into the Rose-Xiao Long residence only to be met with the surprise of Taiyang and Blake's parents, Ruby nowhere to be seen.

The two exchanged a confused glance before looking back at the adults in the room.

"Ready to tell them, Taiyang?" Blake's father had asked, amusement twinkling in his amber eyes.

"Tell us what?" Yang demanded.

That was when they had decided to tell them where they were really going every time they left the two girls with a babysitter in a rush.

"Emergency at work" had been true. It just wasn't the line of work they had thought.

It also turned out that Blake moving in across the street from them had been no accident. Beacon Intelligence Agency wanted Taiyang and Blake's father to work together on a mission.

Blake and Yang were given the option to begin training for the agency, or continue to live their lives, the same choice Ruby got two years later.

They had chosen to begin training, and five years later, at eighteen, they were initiated into the Agency.

Yang was abruptly brought back to the present as her side slammed into something very solid and she felt an arm wrap around her waist and the direction of the wind change.

Her eyes snapped open in surprise, only to see… Blake?

"Hey." her best friend said casually, as though she caught Yang falling from tall buildings all the time.

"I thought you were on a mission." Yang remarked as they swung on the grappling hook.

"I was. And then I got back to HQ, only to find out that a certain _someone_," Blake said with a raised eyebrow as she looked down at Yang, nodding to her to signal that she should get ready to land. "Had completely defied _Goodwitch_, of all people, and was in trouble."

"Ohhh…" Yang acknowledged. "And when you say 'in trouble'-"

"I mean it in both senses. You were falling ten stories off a building," the brunette said as they landed on the ground, continuing as Yang got her footing. "And let me tell you, Goodwitch is _not_ happy."

"Oh, boy. Think Ozpin can cut me a deal?" Yang asked, wincing as she thought of her upcoming punishment.

"Mmmm," Blake mused as she pressed the button to pull the hook back into the gun. "You know, even that's doubtful at this point."

"Well…" Yang said, gesturing down at herself. She was mostly okay, apart from a couple small cuts from the flying debris after the missile. "At least I'm fine!"

"Yes." Blake agreed simply, walking to the sleek black car that the Agency provided.

"So Goodwitch sent you?" the blonde asked.

"Mmhm." Blake said, gesturing for Yang to get in the passenger's side of the car.

The blonde complied and they had a relatively quiet car ride back to the Headquarters of Beacon as both of them silently took in the fact that Yang had nearly died.

Once they pulled up, Blake looked over at Yang, seriousness in her amber eyes.

"Yang… Be more careful, please. For Ruby and I, if not for yourself." she requested quietly.

"All right, kitty cat." Yang agreed, smiling at her best friend and giving her hand a quick squeeze before getting out of the car, ready to face whatever punishment she was going to receive.

* * *

><p>Ren and Nora were by the doorway, the former adjusting Nora's wires, and Yang knew that meant she was about to go undercover somewhere. The bubbly girl paused mid-giggle to give Yang a sympathetic glance.<p>

"Ms. Xiao Long." Glynda said, her arms crossed over her crisp white blouse. The older woman had her lips pursed and her eyes narrowed, and Yang knew she was in for it. "Please step in my office."

"Isn't…" Yang questioned, hesitating slightly as she walked forward towards the doorway, feeling as though she were stepping into certain death. "Isn't Ozpin supposed to do the debriefing?"

"He's decided to let me take that task." the older woman replied, and Yang knew she was royally screwed.

She cast a longing glance at Ren and Nora as the door closed and she was told to sit down.

The first ten minutes were unnerving, due to the fact that Glynda questioned her as though everything was normal.

Then, "Ms. Xiao Long, tell me…"

Green eyes sharpened and Yang winced, feeling as though Glynda were trying to drill a hole through her head.

"_Why_ did you think it was a good idea to completely ignore not only protocol, but everything I told you to do?"

The question was bad enough, but the tone that the second-in-command had was terrifying.

"I…" the blonde figured that in this case, honesty might be the best policy. "I wasn't thinking."

"You weren't thinking." Goodwitch repeated dully.

"Yes." Yang confirmed, her teeth coming out to chew on her lower lip nervously. Honestly, she could stand firm in the face of twenty or more men, but Glynda Goodwitch had her terrified.

They sat there in silence for a good minute before the older woman spoke again.

"I understand that on your application, you said you preferred working alone," Glynda began. "But I'm afraid that you need someone to keep you more grounded. An ice to your fire, if you will. And I believe I have the perfect person for that."

"Wait!" Yang protested. "I don't want a-"

"Ms. Xiao Long, your actions tonight could get you permanently dismissed from this agency. I am being _extremely_ lenient."

Before Yang could retort, there was a knock at the door.

"Please, come in." Goodwitch said.

_Oh, my God, she's hot_, was the first thought that crossed Yang's mind as she looked at the girl in the doorway.

And she was, with long, white hair in an off-center ponytail, a petite figure, and ice blue eyes. She had long eyelashes and high cheekbones and a scar over her left eye.

"Thank you for coming, Ms. Schnee." Glynda said, a self-satisfied smile coming over her face.

"I came as soon as I received your message, Ms. Goodwitch." the girl said, her voice strangely melodic to Yang. A slight hesitance came over the girl's face before she added, "And… If it's not too much to ask, why _did_ you call me here?"

"Ms. Schnee, meet your new partner, Yang Xiao Long." Glynda said in answer, gesturing to Yang herself, who felt a bit put on the spot.

She watched the girl's blue eyes widen in surprise as she looked over at Yang, who offered a half-hearted wave. Yes, the girl was attractive, but she certainly didn't look like she could fight off anyone, really. Yang prided herself on being able to do a variety of missions, from going undercover to when they went on a raid. And quite frankly, this girl looked like the type to sit there and look pretty. Plus, Yang preferred working alone.

"Ms. Goodwitch, with all due respect, I did say I'd prefer not having a partner." the girl said firmly to the older woman, surprising Yang with how ballsy she was. Yang was also slightly offended. What was wrong with being her partner?

"Yes, you both have. Ms. Xiao Long, this is Weiss Schnee. You'll be partners from now on. I trust you can both see yourselves out of my office?" Glynda said, effectively kicking them out.

"Ms. Goodwitch-" Weiss began.

"Goodbye, Ms. Schnee."

With an annoyed expression, the girl spun on her heel, leaving.

Yang let out a low whistle, standing as well and walking away.

"Ms. Xiao Long?" Goodwitch told her, looking over her glasses at her.

"Yeah?" Yang asked, pausing as she stood by the open door.

"_Do_ try to get along."

_Yeah_, Yang thought. _I will. If she does._


End file.
